


A fool; but mine

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Stony Week 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Stony-Week 2019, Superhusbands, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Steve and Tony have been in a relationship for a few years when Tony receives a text, enigmatic and so not anxiety-ridden-person appropriate. He worries. He shouldn't.Stony-Week 2019 day #1 - june 9th, prompt #2: “you gave me a home”Stony Bingo 2019 Fill, S5: "AU: Nonpowered"Fluff Bingo 2019 Fill: "Please don't leave me"





	A fool; but mine

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for the Stony week! Hope you'll like it! Oh, and given that June is Pride Month I've decided to make this week my personal Pride week, so all these fics aim to give representation to one of the LGBTQIA+ flags.  
> And we're starting with trans Steve! 
> 
> 💙💗💌💗💙
> 
> My thanks go to QueenMaeve for betaing this piece and the next ones!! Thank you dear ❤

Tony told himself not to freak out, that there was no way tonight was going to end badly with just how happy they were and had been for two years already; five if he was honest and counted the time they’d spent pining for each other like two idiots. 

There was no-stopping his second-guessing when he got Steve’s enigmatic text of, “Free your night I gotta talk to you.” That had been it and who could blame him? Steve knew better than to shoot him that kind of message and expect he wouldn’t worry. Or did he?

It’s not like Tony was always forthcoming with what happened inside his head and just how far his social anxiety actually went. He played the part well, he knew, had always been able to. His actual feelings were another business entirely.

His actual feelings when it came to  _ Steve,  _ yet another completely different matter. He could handle anything from anyone but he couldn’t lose Steve, he wouldn’t survive it he was sure.

Just as he thought it he could hear Steve’s voice in his head telling him he was being too dramatic, and why was he thinking of “losing him,” he’d said “talk” hadn’t he?

Tony bit his nails and paced in his lab. He was glad today wasn’t a work day, no way could he teach a bunch of undergrads in this state. 

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and stopped to stare at himself for a second. He tried to smooth his brow some, certain that he’d been frowning for the better part of an hour. Twenty-five was much to young for wrinkles, thanks, but no thanks.

Damn Steve.

His watch said three and he sighed, took his saddle bag from the back of his chair and decided his research could wait another day. He went home. The house was empty of any soul but Buck the cat, who Tony found lounging in the bathroom sink like that was a normal place to take a nap. Suit yourself, kiddo.

Tony sat on the couch and tried to take a micro-nap, after the night he’d had - short as always - it should have been easy. It wasn’t. Half-an-hour in and he was still rolling from side to side on the plush cushions. He huffed and turned on the TV, might as well.

He went from channel to channel and back in a loop for an hour, bored out of his mind but at least one of his hands was safe from his anxious nail-biting. He wasn’t sure he had enough skin around the nails to make it till Steve got home anyway.

They were both busy people with packed schedules and demanding assistants, so it wasn’t that unusual for one of them to have to text the other to ask for a night together but Steve’s text still sounded off and honestly, who needed the police lieutenant to stay after 5pm anyway? Weren’t there, like, officers for that?

He must have zoned out of his mind again for a while because when Tony startled, Steve was right in front of him, crouched between his parted legs.

He didn’t stop the words, he didn’t even know they were the ones he was going to say, they just came out, “Please don’t leave me?”

It came out rushed and fragile, unsure and exactly the way Tony felt inside but couldn’t define with actual words. He looked into Steve’s eyes like they were his last handle on the world and was caught completely off-guard when Steve laughed.

With the time he’d had to mull this over, Tony was so gone on his conviction that something bad was going to happen tonight that it took him a moment to correctly analyze the stance and face of his boyfriend; open, joyful as ever, stricken by hilarity at the moment.

He raised an eyebrow at him, his arms crossing over his chest in the position he always assumed when he was put out. Steve’s laughter made him double over, grabbing Tony’s knees for balance before trying to breathe deeper to chase it away.

The more he waited the more Tony’s mood turned foul and he was downright annoyed by the time Steve changed his position from crouching precariously to resting his weight on one knee while he put his elbow on the other.

“I wanna marry you, you fool,” Steve smiled and there were tears of laughter wetting his eyes still.

And there were tears of disbelief, and shock, and wonder in Tony’s.

“What?” He croaked out after a beat.

And Steve nodded to himself more than to his boyfriend as he patted over his suit jacket and fished a very characteristic, recognizable in a thousand, velvet box from his interior pocket.

“I said I wanna marry you, marry the man who gave me a home and made me a place. I wanna marry you, the annoying manchild who’ll never learn to put his socks in the wash or to cook anything other than frozen pizza but who taught me to smile when I didn’t know how to anymore,” Steve’s eyes glowed with the afternoon light that filtered through the bay windows and Tony’s heart was exploding.

His cheeks hurt from the smile that couldn’t stop growing and growing, splitting his face in two with a flash of white that gradually tried to let out some words, something, an answer or a cry. He was grinning when Steve kept going and crying by the time he finished.

“You saw the man in me even when I couldn’t, you gave me the confidence I needed when even I couldn’t trust myself; I wanna marry you, Tony. I want a husband and I want that person to be you.” Steve’s large hand was cupping his jaw now and he was crying even as he wiped Tony’s tears away, rubbed them dry into his skin and sobbed, “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow!


End file.
